


Never Forced Into Loving You

by Sinuzaki



Series: DND Files [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinuzaki/pseuds/Sinuzaki
Summary: It came on suddenly, the change palpable as Mirrai tried to hold his beloved in his arms. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it was that The Beholder took over. One second his love pleaded with him in frightened breaths and the next...the face that looked at him was fine marble, lines edged around the eyes the only indicator of old age. This face was a song he could recite in his sleep, a map so finely known he could find it blindfolded.He knew this face better than the mother that bore it, and yet before him sat a stranger.----In the land of the Forgotten Realms two men live side by side, married for years, they have tales of wonder, danger, and adventure so great it can last lifetimes. Yet one day it seems an old acquaintance deigns to visit and Miirrai must find a way to save the love of his life from being an empty husk only good for the manipulation of those controlling him. Will the power of love be enough to override The Beholders control from Zephyr? Or will this tale of madness become one of murder and mortification?





	Never Forced Into Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawr948](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/gifts), [Ineffable_Nephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Nephy/gifts).



> Zephyr and Mirrai are the OC's of my beloved friends, and part of a current DND group/campaign among some other fantastic friends and characters! Zephyr is an aquatic half-elf ranger, whilst Mirrai is a Human-Tiefling hybrid Sorcerer. 
> 
> For context, this little story came up as in our most recent session Zephyr was taken over by The Beholder and when the group explained what that meant to me, my thirsty-for-angst ridden self realized: If he is completely under the control of this beholder, what if...he was made to attack his one true love? This little blurb of a story entertains that idea. I plan to write more but this is what I have so far and the rest likely won't be out for a while.
> 
> In any case, let me know your thoughts/ways to improve/ what you like or disliked. It's been a while since I wrote anything like this so I know it's rusty and could use some polishing up >-<
> 
>  
> 
> As a note, while the situation that spawned this little ficlet happened recently and currently Mirrai and Zephyr are fairly young/not terribly old, this story takes place way into the future, when Zephyr as a half elf shows aging and Mirrai is graying.

It had happened once before, long ago in the tombs below the ground when The Beholder had swept the half-elf into his grasp, whispering sweet madness and Zephyr was lost in that moment, for but an hour, as that which overtook him held him in it’s grasp and used the half-elf for his gains.

 

They had survived that night and the rest of the adventure thereafter, their fellow band of travelers carrying on, as they sought their fame, fortune, and greatness in that tomb of death and decay. Mirrai didn’t miss it, for his love and his friends had never faced such danger since. Whilst he’d travel for those he cared for and would protect them with his life, he did not miss the situations which brought him so much anxiety. He’d much rather live in harmony, among his books and wonders with his husband and his friends safe from the curious sights and oft times horrors of the world.

 

Yes, the peace they had found living in their home had been well sought and well earned and he had put thoughts of that horrid time away, tucked in the recesses of his mind, never to be thought of again... Until now.

 

The thought of that time held him in an iron grip, with heavy heart and anxious mind, the Zephyr before him a mirror of that fallen angel from their honeymoon days. While the years had aged them, Zephyr was a half-elf, and he carried the signs of his aging with all the grace expected of one of his kind. Though there truly weren’t any others like Zephyr. It pained the tiefling to see his beloved so twisted, the beholden that overtook him twisting the features he loved so much with hate and malice.

 

“Please,” the wretched man spoke, weathered hands twisting in arid dirt as he pushed himself off the ground, wary eyes never once leaving the beautiful sea green ones of the man he loves. “Zephyr, I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me! Please!” He said hoarsely, the unmistakable urgency in his voice only increasing the pitiful pleading the message held. 

 

Yet there was no recognition in the ranger’s eyes, no indication that the voice belonging to his husband of many years held any meaning to him. Mirrai could feel the stirrings of betrayal enter his heart, for he knew he would have recognized the sound of his lovers voice without pause- the horrid feeling quickly passed, however, for he knew that his heart was not lost to him, he would not accept that as a possibility. No matter what this Beholder seemed to think, no matter his intentions, the love the ranger and the sorcerer held for each other would prevail over anything. Zephyr would overcome this, and Mirrai would be there every step of the way. It was with that thought that the tiefling was able to push himself up completely, and when he stood he found that Zephyr had stepped closer, so that the two were only a foot apart. The sorcerer’s breath hitched in his chest, but he stood his ground. They stood like that for what seemed eons.

  
  


“Zephyr, love, come back to me. You are not this,” Mirrai spoke earnestly, soft eyes paired with soft words enveloping the ranger. With Zephyr’s voice, The Beholder responded. 

 

“This is all he is and all he will be, from now until forevermore. He is lost to you,” it sneered, and with the fluidity only a creature of the sea could possess Zephyr’s hand reached out, cool blue fingers caressing the sun kissed red of Mirrai’s face. The tiefling leaned into the touch, breath shuddering.

 

It took only a second for the change to register, though whether it was the absence of his love’s touch or the constriction he felt around his throat that made him aware he could not say. Mirrai’s eyes flung open as he automatically grasped Zephyr’s wrist, eyes wide with fear. “No,” he gasped, one hand moving from the hand wrapped around his throat to the warped face of Zephyr he mimicked the caress they had so often shared. “Forgive me,” he cried, and dropping his hand from the caress he aimed it to his lover’s chest, and with a blinding light they were thrown from each other. 


End file.
